Kill la Killer - New Honnoji Saga
The New Honnoji Saga '''is the first arc in '''Kill la Killer. It introduces the protagonists Haruo Kajou, Kaito Kikkawa, and a multitude of other characters as they struggle to prosper in their youthful student lives. It mainly focuses on Haruo Kajou whom had disappeared from attendance for completely unknown reasons, he returns and attempts to integrate back into the newly rebuilt student body of Honnouji Academy. Synopsis Episode 001 Kill la Killer takes place right after the events of Kill la Kill. Honnouji Academy has been fixed up and rebuilt. Haruo Kajou is the president of The Kendo Club who's disappeared, taking on a long leave of absence. After learning the truth about life fibers, Haruo becomes intrigued in the possibility of contacting his own Goku Uniform, thus explaining his long leave of absence. During this time, The Kiryuin Conglomerate, now lead by Satsuki, relinquishes its autocrat control over the schools in the country, instead handing out Goku Uniforms to them so that all is fair in the world. However, one school which particularly despises Honnouji Academy wages war with their newly acquired Goku Uniforms, and thus a bout to decide whom truly is the strongest school in all the land ensues. Upon Haruo's return, he is greeted by the sight of students from a place called Tsujido Academy, proclaiming their ultimatum to crush Honnouji Academy and obliterate the Kiryuin Conglomerate once and for all. The attackers don Two-Star Goku Uniforms, the raid lead by Tsujido Academy's Football Club President, Takashi Nakajima, and Baseball Club President, Ryou Ryogataro, along with an army of One-Star Tsujido students to handle the small business. In response, Satsuki deploys Boxing Club President, Takaharu Fukuroda and Tennis Club President, Omiko Hakodate, both of whom sport newly repared Two-Star Goku Uniforms. A brief battle ensues between the two, destroying much of Honnoji Academy's front yard, though before things can escalate any further, Haruo appears in explosive fashion, sending a wave of anonymous one-star tsujido students soaring into the distance. Recognised, Fukuroda and Hakodate both question Haruo's disappearance, though he merely blows them off. A brief exchange between Haruo, Ryou, and Takashi ensues, Haruo shockingly demonstrating power to keep up with and challenge the two tsujido students, even though Haruo himself is only a single star student. This immediately garners the attention of Satsuki, whom observed the battle from atop Honnoji Academy. Ryou and Takashi use their weapons and power to swiftly corner Haruo, whom shocases his extensive kendo skills, which are in turn praised in that regard by Uzu Sanageyama, stating that Haruo's kendo surpasses his own in sheer skill alone. It is here that Haruo unveils his secret weapon. Life & Fiber, synchronized. Stealing the show, Haruo's generic one-star uniform begins to glow profusely in the ethereal light of life fibers themselves, increasing his power to a point where he is untouchable by the supposedly superior two-star students, referring to it as "the fruits of my training". With his newfound power, Haruo dominates the tsujido invaders and sends them on their ways via the honnoji academy rail cart, though, when the fight is over and he powers down, he is obviously fatigued, dropping to his knee's in the process. Satsuki immediately sends Ira to examine him and bring him before her. Once before Satsuki, she questions him on how he achieved such a power with such little tools at his disposal, satsuki claiming that she had only ever witnessed the ability of life and fiber synchronizing in "one other person". Haruo explains that he wasn't aware that his ability was called that, and goes on to state that he achieved the ability through extensive meditation in order to contact his life fibers within his Goku Uniform, explaining his long leave of absence. Impressed, Satsuki allows the development of a Two-Star Goku Uniform to go underway for Haruo. In order to further guage his current level of power and the extent of his abilities, Satsuki Arranges a provisional battle against Uzu Sanageyama to take place at the top of Honnoji Academy. A fully healed Haruo takes on a non-serious Uzu, as the fight is being recorded and observed by Inumuta so as to put the data into the development of Haruo's uniform. Needless to say, even in life & fiber mode, Haruo isn't capable of laying a finger on Uzu, however, there a numerous times throughout the course of the fight where uzu compliments Haruo's skill, once again praising it as better than his own, though the power difference is simply to great for Uzu to do anything other than block a strike casually every now and then. In response, haruo relies in his emotions and actually startles Uzu and the elite four watching the fight, stealing a brief kick which lands at Sanageyama's left leg, albeit virtually ineffective. After this, Haruo's power and energy are exhausted, but he is still congratulated. The scene cuts to the beaten and battered duo, Ryou and Takashi whom are communicating to an unknown person, presumably their leader and the orchestrator of the honnoji academy attack plan. They explain that an unknown factor has come up in their invasion, and state that he will not get away next time, referring to Haruo. The episode ends with the Tsujido Students Goku Uniforms healing their wounds, ending the episode on an ominous note. Category:Fanon